Breaking Even
This is the seventh episode in the first season of The Wonder Years. Plot ---- Monday Morning-Choir Room---------------------------------- The New Directions are messing around while waiting for the bell to ring. Amelia and Brandon was sitting with Lana when Sofia, Gabe, the random guy that Kayla had made out with and the new dance teacher walk in. "Well, well. If it isn't the New Directions," says Sofia with a smile. "And you are?" asks Mr. Shue. "I am Dexter Perison, the new dance teacher and the coach of these fine people you see here," replies Mr. Perison. "Sofia Blair." "Damon Blair." "Gabe Menaz." Dom and Lana give Gabe a death stare. "Seraphim Jacen." Both Damon and Seraphim smile at Kayla. "And we are The Fusion Breakers," says Sofia. "And we challenge you to a duel," says Damon. "After school Friday," says Gabe. "And don't be late," says Sera. Mr. Perison and the Fusion Breakers leave as quickly as they came in. Everyone was still shocked about what just happened. "I knew that guy was familiar. That witch!" hisses Lana as she get up. A chair gets in her way and she kicks it as she storms out. Dom follows suit. "Well that was interesting," says Blake. ---- Kayla's Locker--------------------------------------------------- Damon walks up to Kayla when she is at her locker. "Hello babe," he says smoothly. "Leave me alone," says Kayla as she closes her locker. Kayla walks away. Damon follows her. “You know you loved what happened Saturday night,” Damon pleads. Kayla stops and turns around. “What happened that night was a mistake. I’m in love with someone and they sure ain’t you darlin’,” Kayla hisses before storming off. Damon watches as she walks off. ---- Gym--------------------------------------------------------- Brandon had gone to look of Lana after she stormed off. He was the one to go find her because he generally was the one that she never gets violent towards besides Dom. He finds her sitting in the gym. He sits next to her. “So what’s on your mind?” asks Brandon. Lana plays with her cast in thought. Then she shrugs and Brandon laughs. “Can I ask a question? I told Amelia that…….” Brandon trails off. Lana laughs to herself. “Are you asking if Amelia and I slept together? I thought you two broke up?” asks confused Lana. Brandon plays with his shoelaces. “We did. The rave was supposed to be our first date back together. I mean if you guys did it wouldn’t matter because I slept with Abigail the day I confronted you,” replies Brandon. There is an awkward silence between them. “She still has a lot of feelings for you. She wants you to be happy but in her opinion Kayla can’t give it to you and she definitely doesn’t think Sofia can either,” says Brandon to break the silence,” In a way I think you are trying too hard with Kayla because you still love Amelia and I hate to say it Sofia.” Lana chuckles as Brandon squeezes Lana’s hand. “God knows we both wanted to but no we didn’t. We both have the people we are in love with and its not each other,” Lana finally says. Brandon looks relieved. Lana gets up and helps Brandon up. “Wanna do a song,” Brandon asks. Lana smirks. Brandon sings, “''Midnight rush, with a pen in my hand. Inkin' lincoln, sand-script with a fan. Remembering me, before we began. Sometimes I felt so def in the jam.”'' “But the ones who loved me, told me to stop. Like homegirl can't catch shit if it drop. A superwoman chick, you know that I am. Some shit don't fly by me in a man” Lana sings,” cause I do not accept any less. Than someone just as real, as fabulous.” “Don't want no paper gangsta. Won’t sign away my life to. Someone whose got the flavor. But don't have no follow through. Don’t want no paper gangsta. Won’t sign no monkey papers. I don't do funny business. Not interested in fakers.” Brandon and Lana do random dancing. “Got something really shiny to start. Want me to sign there on your range rover heart. I've heard it before, yeah, the dinners were nice. 'til your diamond words melted into some ice.” “Won’t sign away my life to. Someone whose got the flavor. But don't have no follow through. Don’t want no paper gangsta. Won’t sign no monkey papers. I don't do funny business. Not interested in fakers.” Brandon and Lana laugh. “Let’s get to class,” Lana says as they exit the gym. ---- Somewhere----------------------------------------------------------------- Dom had left the school after finding out the Gabe had joined the Fusion Breakers. He found himself at The Lima Heights Community Park. He sits on a bench and starts to think. I'm just a normal boy. That sank when I fell overboard. My ship would leave the country. But I'd rather swim ashore. Without a life-vest, I'd be stuck again. Wish I was much more masculine. Maybe then I could learn to swim like. 14 miles away. He gets up and walks to the swings. Now floating up and down. I spin, colliding into sound. Like whales beneath me diving down. I'm sinking to the bottom of my. Everything that freaks me out. The lighthouse gleam has just run out. I'm cold as cold as cold can be. I want to swim away but don't know how. Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean. Let the waves up take me down. Let the hurricane set in motion (yeah). Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down. Let the rain come down. Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye) (In to space). Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye). Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye). Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye). Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye). Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye).(I thought of just your face). Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye) ---- Hallway-------------------------------------------------------------------------- Devlin walks up behind Abigail and hugs her. She turns around and kisses Devlin. Brandon and Lana walk up. “Dude! I thought you were gay,” says Lana,” I guess today is full of surprises.” Dom shows up followed by Amelia and Kayla. “We need to make a plan,” states Dom. They all head to the choir room. ---- Friday Afternoon--------------------------------------------------------- Sofia and the Fusion Breakers were waiting for the New Directions at the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. “Well, well look who showed up,” smirks Sofia. “Let’s get this over with,” says Kayla. The Fusion Breakers watches as the New Directions sit down. Sofia glares at Kayla as sits next to Lana. Damon starts to sing. “''My heart's a stereo. It beats for you, so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every note. Make me your radio. Turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you. Just sing along to my stereo.”'' Sofia turns around and starts singing. “If I was just another dusty record on the shelve. Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else. If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that. Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that. Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks. Its just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks. I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that. Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts. If I could only find a note to make you understand. I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand. Just Keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune. And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you.” And rest of the Fusion Breakers join in. “My heart's a stereo. It beats for you, so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every note. Make me your radioTurn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you. Just sing along to my stereo. Oh oh oh oh To my stereo. Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo.” Sofia sees Kayla whisper something to Lana. “I hope you know that the night of the rave your little girlfriend here slept with me,” says Sofia evilly. Everyone didn’t see what happen next coming. All anyone heard was the sound of Kayla’s hand hitting Lana’s face. Lana just looks at Kayla and rushes out leaving everyone to process what just happened. Kayla follows her. Nobody notices that Amelia made her way on stage. Before anyone knows it her fist connects with Sofia’s nose. Abigail, Michelle and Rose have to pull Amelia off of Sofia. They drag out to make sure she doesn’t hurt Sofia too badly. ---- Hallway--------------------------------------------------------------------------- “Lana! Wait up!” says Kayla as she follows Lana. Lana stops and turns around. The look Lana gives Kayla is indescribable. “No I have nothing to say to you. You actually believed her. You know what I had the chance to sleep with someone that night and it wasn’t her,” says Lana. Lana stops to catch her breath. Kayla kisses Lana the get her attention. “Just give me time please. I’m still trying to figure out things,” whispers Kayla before walking off. Lana looks more confused than ever. ---- April Rhodes Civic Pavilion------------------------------------ Nick, Lana’s step brother, arrives after Dom texted him. “You guys ready,” asks Nick. The boys get into position. “Robert's got a quick hand. He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan. He's got a rolled cigarette. Hanging out of his mouth, he's a cowboy kid. He found a six-shooter gun. In his dad's closet with in a box of fun things. I don't even know what. But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you.” “All the other with the pumped up kicks. You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks. You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet. All the other kids with the the pumped up kicks. You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks. You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.” “Run run run run. Ru-ru-ru-run run run. Ru-ru-ru-run run run run. Ru-ru-ru-run run run ru-run run.” The boys finish the dance routine as the music stops. They all smile at each other in victory. Category:Episode